Live and Let Die
by Amy21798
Summary: Helen runs into a little bit of trouble at the sart and this is going to tell us how she got to where she is now in the story . Ok wasn't meant to be Teslen but turned out that way. Rated T for violence, flirting and possibly a kiss later on. cover made of various pics relating to story
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First time writing about sanctuary so if theres anything I can do to make it more real I would very much appreciate the help. Ok enjoy and tell me what you think**_

___**-Amy**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She falls to the ground with a thud, she feels pain shoot through her body from her left calf muscle where the bullet just ripped through her skin and got caught in the depths of her leg. The blood on her clothes and the cuts on her face and arms all stung as little shards of rock and dirt went seeping into them, making her cringe. She rolled over onto her back and looked at her attacker; she started to creep backwards away from him until she hit the wall. She looked around frantically for her gun, trying to locate were she had last dropped it. She spotted the handle of the gun beside his foot. If she went for it, she would die. If she stayed were she was now, she would die. She looked around in panic for a weapon of some sort to hit him over the head with or if there was something she could use to drag her gun towards her, there was nothing. Nothing but the rocks on the wall of the cave that would soon be her tomb, she looked up at him with pleading eyes hoping he would stop this madness and gets his senses back, but when she looked at him all she could see was anger. Pure anger that would not subside to any other emotion, she sat there holding her left ribs, from where she had been shot earlier, and prepared for the worst.

"Any last words?" He said in a tone that would make anyone's spin tingle and made her cringe just by hearing the pure hatred in his voice.

"Please…. Don't" She said in almost a whisper, her voice shaky and her tone scared.

"Oh but my dear, I have to" he said now grinning like a maniac just before he pulled the trigger. A bang went off and everything suddenly went into slow motion. She saw the bullet leave his gun and fly through the air; she saw and felt it pierce through her skin, ripping through anything that was left. She let out a small scream then, blackness. There was nothing to hear, to see or to touch, nothing but pure blackness.

_1 Month Earlier_

"Nikola…" Helen said looking at him stern with her warning tone

"What? I was just having fun with Wolf-Boy" Nikola said with a cheeky smile on his face

"Having fun? You're ruining my stunner!" Henry said almost yelling at him

"Actually I'm fixing it. I'm putting a protective shield around the power coils, remember that little problem we had in the cave?"

"How could I forget, the queen wanted me as a pet blood donor"

"I know, but it is also when you cared enough to break the crystal with a rock and you re-Vamped me." Nikola said teasingly while wiggling his eyebrows

"I told you, the laser weakened the crystal so I could shatter it easily and I only saved you because I thought you might be a liability for the future"

"You just don't want to admit that you care about me and you would actually hurt if I died"

"I would not!" She said in a stern tone but with a smile on her face. She bit her bottom lip to stop from blushing, she sighed as she turned to Henry "Henry let him help"

"But….."

"No buts. He could stop it from overheating if were ever in that sort of situation again." She said and then turned to look at Nikola pointing. "And you try not to blow anything up"

"No promises, ljubav" Nikola said with a smile and a wink. She just sighed and walked out of the room leaving the boys to do there technological things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BOOM! There was a loud sound and red lights started to flash all around the sanctuary. Helen got up from where she had been working at her desk and ran to her computer to try and make the alarm stop. She clicked a few things and typed fast, when she figured out which room had had the explosion in it she turned around from where she was crouched at the computer and ran out the door. She didn't even try for the elevator she went for the stairs going down two at a time in her 4inch high heels. As soon as she got to the door she tried to yank it open but the force of the blow had jammed the door shut. She took a few steps back then kicked the door in with all her force and stumbled into the lab. She looked around franticly for any signs of life

"NIKOLA! HENRY!" she yelled as she started to walk forward into the darkness of the room. She stopped when her foot hit something on the floor; she crouched down beside the figure on the floor with the stunner in his stomach. She couldn't figure out who it was with all the ash on his face. She brushed a bit of it away with her hands then stopped as soon as she figured out who it was.

"NIKOLA!" She yelled as she looked at him begging for him to come back to her, she slapped the sides of his face to try and get him to come too. He groaned slightly and next thing she knew there was a hand in the air with a stunner, the one that was in his stomach, covered in blood. He gasped slightly when it first came out and then settled again when his wound started to heal itself; he looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Helen…" he started but she put a finger to his lips to get him to be quiet

"Don't talk you need to rest" she said quietly looking at him

"Oh please I don't need to….."

"Nikola please, rest im going to find Henry" she said and at that moment the alarms stopped and the lights stopped blaring. Helen looked around in confusion, you had to manually turn the alarms of and she hadn't yet, she didn't understand how they were off until she looked at Nikola. He had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Don't worry ljubav, Henry's fine he left just before it blew. I told him you needed him" Nikola said still grinning

"You saved Henry?" she said looking at him in disbelief

"Well he is the smartest in the sanctuary right after you and me"

"You saved Henry?"

"Fine I had a soft spot for Wolf boy. Can we please stop talking about it and go onto how you broke down the door because you were so worried about me" Nikola said smirking at the end of the sentence

"May I remind you I did think Henry was also in here" she said defensively

"But whose name did you call out first?"

"Yours but… I…. it….. Ah" She kept stuttering until she stood up and held out her hand "Come on we better go tell him you're alright"

"Carry me?" Nikola said holding out his arms in front of him and sounding like a little child who just tripped. She rolled her eyes then gave him one of her award winning glares. He smiled up at her cheekily then grabbed her hand to help drag him up off the ground. "It was worth a try"

"Ah-ha sure it was, come on let's get you to bed"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Helen Magnus invited me to bed"

"Your bed Niko"

"So you're still going to join me only in my bed and not yours, might not be as fun but ok"

She rolled her eyes at him supressing the smile that threatened to show on her lips. "Im taking _you_ to _your_ bed to rest and relax nothing more"

"You know im really tired and relaxed after…."

"Don't even finish that sentence Nikola" She said in her warning tone as they were standing there, still holding each other's hands for longer than necessary.

"It was worth a try" he said wiggling his eyebrows also noticing their hands were still together, "Come on Helen we better get out of here before they start looking for us" As if on cue Henry ran into the room panting slightly.

"I heard the explosion, are you guys …. Bad time?" Henry asked noticing their hands

"No not at all Henry" Helen said moving her hand away from Nikola's and walking towards the door smiling at the young HAP. "I was just helping Nikola up"

"O.K, anyway I was able to shut the alarm off but we should still probably go check the SHU"

"Can you and Will take care of that I have to take Nikola to the infirmary to check for infections"

"Ah sure Doc, no problem" Henry said walking away, tapping at his tablet.

"I thought we were going to bed?" Nikola said as he followed her out of the lab.

"There's a bed in the infi….." She started and then noticed that he was setting her up for that one, she looked back at Nikola who had a cheeky smile on his face. "Shut up, Nikola"

He was about to say something else then he realised something. She never told anyone to 'shut up' she always just walked away or sat through it pretending to be listening and not agitated. He stayed quite for the rest of the walk grinning to him-self. He could make her say things she didn't want and wouldn't usually.

They entered the infirmary and he went onto the bed straight away and lay down on the bed. She went over to her medical table and grabbed a syringe to take a blood sample with. When she got over there he realised something else.

"I could have got infected by that stunner?"

"With how many abnormals we catch it is possible" She said smiling at him "Don't worry your body should immobilize it im just making sure, anyway back to Henry being the 3rd smartest then who is the first and who is the second?"

"Well obviously it's me first then you as I am a genius by nature"

"Not before the source blood you weren't"

"Oh hardy-ha, and who was the one that created the source blood?"

"All five of us"

"But who contributed the most?"

"I am not playing this game Nikola"

"It's not a game it's a question"

"Fine you were the main contributor and it looks like you have no infections so good bye" Helen said as she started to walk out the door but Nikola grabbed her arm and pulled her to turn to him.

"Can I have a good bye kiss then?" He asked smiling at her with a genuine smile

"No"

"Not even on the cheek?"

"If I give you a kiss on the cheek will you leave me alone for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Maybe, can I still have the cheek kiss though ljubav?"

"Fine" She said reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. She held his head to the side to make sure he didn't move and catch her lips this time. She would not allow him; she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then backed away and out of the room. He stood there in shock, not thinking she would actually do it, he smiled to him-self. He could also make her _do_ things she didn't really want to, or did she want to? He had no idea but left the lab shortly after going back to the destroyed one.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the great reviews you guys made my day**_

_**Oh and p.s. If you read over the first part again (while she was being attacked) it actually gives you a hint as to who the 'mysterious' attacker actually is, it's very small but it will tell you if you see it.  
**_

_**-Amy :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

****_**A/N: Sorry it took so long, a lot of things going on around my place but have no fear I will write and post every chance i get, anyway hope you enjoy and right a review if you have the time if you don't mind**_

_**ps There will be more action in the next chapter (as in violence)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Helen and Nikola were in her lab, she was giving him a lecture on how he kept blowing up the labs. It had been a week since the first time he had blown up a lab after they got back. He had blown up 4 labs since then and was still blowing more up.

"Nikola! You have to stop or im going to run out of labs soon!" She said yelling at him from across the room where she was bent over the microscope. She looked up at him and tried to control her anger, but her body betrayed her and she had a sinister scowl on her face. He just kept smiling at her cheekily.

"But then you come running to my rescue, I think it's worth it" He said

"I come running in case your dead and I haven't been running to the labs!"

"If I died would you really care _that_ much?"

"Of course I would care Nikola; you are one of my oldest friends even if you are a pain in the backside"

"How can I be both and I am _one_ of your oldest friends? Who else is there?"

"You can be both because you're you Nikola, your annoying, selfish, arrogant and annoying but that's why you are my friend and John is still a friend"

"You said annoying twice and John? Seriously Helen after all he put you through you still find him a friend?"

"That's because your doubly annoying and yes even though what he has done can never be forgiven he is still a friend"

"How is he still a friend after he killed 7 women?"

"Because he is….." Helen started but Will had walked into the room in the middle of their argument. She was annoyed at him for walking in and she hoped it was important or she might lose her temper at her poor protégé.

"Hey Magnus just to go over some things for the lunch today…." Will started.

"Not now Huggybear" Helen shouted at Will. She looked at him and realised what she had just said to him. She gave him an apologetic smile before mumbling "Sorry"

"No its ok ill just come back later" He said as he walked back out the door with a confused look on his face. Had she really just called him that? She gave out a low groan and looked over to Nikola who had that cheeky grin back on his face and his eyes were dancing with proudness, desire and amusement.

"I have got to get away from you or before I know it I'll be calling them 'the children' as well" Helen said looking back down at her research. She was aware that Nikola was getting closer to her she could feel his gaze on her. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't think you have ever looked hotter than when you were saying my nickname for him" Nikola said

"What about when I am holding a gun or trying to save your life?" she teased him a smile placed on her lips

"Don't make me choose, ljubav" He said as he stopped about 2 inches away from her

"Nope I want to know"

"Then it's probably neither of them, it's when you're thinking that your hottest"

"Nikola, im always thinking"

"I know" he said leaning down close to her ear whispering in it "You're always at your hottest. The gun just makes the view much better" She couldn't move, she was glued to her chair.

"Nikola" she said getting her voice back as she turned around and looked back down her microscope. "I have work to do and so do you so if you don't mind leave and try to go one day without blowing anything up"

Nikola pouted at her words, he was hoping that there would be more of a reaction to what he said, maybe even a comeback. "For you ljubav, I will try not to blow up the lab, but it will be rather lonely in the lab can I have a kiss before I go?"

"I am not kissing you again Nikola" Helen said looking back up from her work station.

"Again?" Came Kate's voice from the door way with a look of confusion on her face. Helen's eyes shot up from where she was working to the young girl standing in the doorway

"How long have you been standing there?" Helen asked casually

"Long enough to here that you and Vlad kissed, but that's not true right?"

"Ah…Well….." Helen couldn't find the right words. She didn't know whether to lie to Kate or to tell her the truth. She started to get flustered from embarrassment at what the young girl had asked her. Immediately then Kate knew her answer and was smiling brightly.

"Was it a kiss or a _kiss?" _Kate asked raising a questioning eyebrow

"If you are asking whether Nikola and I kissed or 'made out' as you seem to put it I must ask why it is any of your business"

"I want to tell the guys the truth when I tell them"

Helen rolled her eyes knowing if she didn't tell Miss Freelander now then she would keep bugging her until she did. "We kissed and it was only once"

"This lifetime" Nikola said grinning earning him an ice cold glare from Helen and an amused smile from the young girl

"Any way, why did you come down here?" Helen asked trying to get back to topic

"Oh I just came to see if you needed me to do anything but I think I might come back later" Kate said grinning at the pair. She walked out of the room casually and once she was out of ear shot to her boss she started laughing at how embarrassed her boss was to tell her she had kissed Vlad.

Helen turned completely to Nikola and kept that glare on him. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Nikola said trying to be innocent, but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"You know exactly what Nikola"

"It's the truth, unless you want to change it?"

"No, just get back to work would you?" Helen said rolling her eyes trying to once again focus on her work.

"Fine but im not happy about it" He said pouting in a whining tone "but I will take one thing with me"

"And what is that?" Helen asked again turning to him raising an eyebrow

"This" He said as he lent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then exit the room before she could even say a word to him. She sat there for a moment not knowing what had just happened, when she realised what had she at least had the decency to blush before looking back down at her work. She looked down and couldn't help but smile.

"That man is infuriating" she said still looking down

His head popped back around the after she had said it and he was grinning "But you love it"

"Out!" she yelled and saw his grin widen as he started to walk down the hall way to his new lab as the others were undergoing 'changes'.


	4. Chapter 4

****_**A/N: I am so sorry for everyone who reads this story but school kinda took over my life for a little while but I should be able to get more frequent updates in now so, yes sorry again and if you have time review, if not I don't mind :)**_

_**-Amy **_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was sitting in Helen's office drinking tea, with the exception of Nikola who was drinking wine, getting ready to start the morning meeting. Helen and Nikola were sitting on the two separate armchairs facing Will, Kate and Henry on the long couch. Helen took a sip of her tea before clearing her throat getting ready to talk.

"Before we start the morning meeting is there any questions?" Helen said looking at the 'children'

"Yes, did you really kiss Vlad, doc?" Henry said looking at her but pointing towards Nikola

Helen groaned at his question, they had been asking this question for 2 days straight now. She had been able to avoid answering by pretending she had a phone call or something came up, nut now she had no way out of answering it. Henry, Will and biggie were staring at her in anticipation for the answer. Kate just sat there smirking at her and Nikola was sitting there with a triumphant grin on his face, loving how this topic made her squirm with discomfort. She glared at him but turned back to her team with a sigh.

"Yes I kissed Nikola, can we please….." Helen started but was cut off by Will.

"So what Kate told us was true?"

"Yes Will, its true"

"Ewe, that's so gross" Henry said scrunching his face up.

"Really Henry, you didn't see this coming?" Kate said looking at Henry questioningly. Helen looked at the girl with surprise and shock; she just smiled back at her.

"Well yes but not this soon" Henry said looking at the Nikola and Helen. Helen eyes almost popped out of her head when he said that.

"Excuse me?" She said in disbelief at the young HAP.

"Oh come on Doc." Kate said making Helen turn towards her, "It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to see you two have sexual tension, and this is just in the time I've known you." Helen looked over to Nikola who was grinning like a cat at the younger girl. "Im just surprised it didn't happen earlier"

"In this lifetime" Nikola said again taking a sip of his drink. Helen glared at him more and he just chuckled.

"Can we get back to the meeting now?" Helen said sighing looking back towards the 'children'; sometimes she swore they were children. Getting nods from everyone in the room she started talking about the SHU and new safety procedures.

_30 minutes later_

"Ok now, I have one last thing to say" Helen said looking at the three of them that nodded eagerly waiting for this meeting to be over. "We have heard news that there is a rare abnormal in Rome and Nikola and I are going to investigate"

"Magnus is that the wisest choose?" Will said out of concern for his boss.

"This is not up for discussion Will" Helen said sternly

"But Magnus…."

"Leave them alone Will maybe they want some alone time?" Kate said smiling at her boss and Nikola.

"Yes but it still…."

"Would you just…"

The two of them started bickering at whether it was wise for her to go with Nikola or not. She sighed as Henry joined in changing sides all the time. "Will, Kate, Henry" Helen tried to get their attention but nothing stopped them bickering. After another two or three minute of non-stop bickering she lost her patience. "Children please!" She yelled to the three of them which made them stop immediately and look to her in shock. She looked at them with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"You just called us children" Will said pointing to her

"What?" She said again

"You called us children"

"There's no way…."

"Oh but it's true, ljubav" Nikola said smiling triumphantly at her. She looked at him with shock on her face; she had been spending_ way_ too much time around Nikola recently. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to go to Rome with him? But he was the best choice; he was a vampire and would be her best chance for survival.

"Yes anyway, I am going to Rome with Nikola and that's final" Helen said sternly looking at her team and standing up. "Meeting dismissed" She said as she walked over to her desk and sat down starting to type on her computer. Everyone was still in shock at what she had said but slowly got up and left the room, everyone besides Nikola. He just sat there smirking at her, knowing he had more of an influence on her than he thought he did. "Not one word Nikola" She said not turning from her computer.

"But ljubav, you know I must" He said as he got up from his chair and stalked over to her. "You said if you spent enough time with me you would call them 'children'; apparently you have been spending enough time with me"

"Too much time" She said still not looking at him "now go and pack or you're not coming"

"Just how long is this trip for?"

"However long it takes us to find, bag and tag this abnormal, if there even is one" Helen said now looking at him crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back. "It could be anywhere from 3 days to 3 weeks, but like I said go and pack or you're not coming"

She swore she has never seen him move faster out of the room then after she said how long it could be. Either he really wanted to get this mission over and done with or he couldn't wait to have alone time with her, she had a feeling it was the second one but shrugged her shoulders as she got up to go and pack.


	5. Chapter 5

****_**A/N: I'm so sorry people i've been caught up in school work but am writing when I have time to. Anyway review if you feel like it, don't if you don't.**_

_**-Amy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**On the plane**_

Helen was looking at Nikola. He looked like he was in distress, having an internal argument of some sorts. His face was scrunched up and he was pouting. She just watched him for a minute trying to figure out what on earth he was thinking before turning her head around to look out the window to see they were close to land. She looked back over to him figuring she better get him out of this fight before they landed.

"Nikola" She said, seeing he didn't even flinch she said his name again louder. Seeing he didn't move again she got up and walked over to him. She smirked as she thought of something that would definitely catch his attention. She sat down beside him and put a hand on his thigh, luckily nobody would see this as they were on her private jet. She leaned over and brushed her lips past his ear, seeing him stiffen slightly, she smirked.

"Nikola" She all but purred seductively in his ear. This made his brain stop dead in his tracks and his eyes widen in surprise. He turned slowly to face her and saw her triumphant smirk as she leaned back a bit. He also smirked at her when he regained control of his body and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Wanting to join the mile high club Helen?" He asked her. She leaned in closer to him still smirking and started to rub his thigh with her hand.

"Maybe….." She said just as seductively as before and let their noses touch. She saw his eyes widen further and flick down to her lips before going back to her eyes. "But not this ride" She said as she leaned back from him with a victorious smirk on her face. As she stood up and took a step forward the plane hit the ground and she toppled backwards slightly. She was sure she was going to hit the ground so she closed her and waited for impact. But it never came. Instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her body stopping her from hitting the floor. She opened her eyes to stare into two icy blue-grey eyes and see a small smile on his lips. Helen couldn't stop staring into his eyes and didn't make any indication she was going to get up. They sat there like that for a couple of minutes before Nikola started to talk.

"As much as I love holding you in my arms, ljubav" He said now grinning at her "But shouldn't we get going?"

"What? Ah….right" was all she could say before she tore her eyes away from his and stood up. She walked back over to her seat and grabbed her bag. She turned back to him, her face stern as she went back to business "Let's go"

_**Hotel**_

"Reservations under Clarke" Helen said to the man standing behind the reception desk. Nikola snorted at the name before getting a very sharp jab from Helen in the ribs. She sent him one of her death glares before turning back to the receptionist with a smile.

"Here you are, room 236" The man smiled handing Helen the key. She waited for him to go on, but he didn't.

"And…" She said confused as to why they were only getting one key.

"I'm sorry?" The man asked looking just as confused as she was. "There is one room under the names Mr & Mrs Clarke"

"Then there has been a mistake" She said "I had two rooms booked"

"I'm sorry ma'am but there was only one room booked and we are all out of rooms, Have a nice day" The man said quickly ending the conversation and looking back at his computer.

Helen only huffed in annoyance then walked away to the elevator. Nikola quickly followed her into the elevator and watched her pull her phone out. She dialled a number and waited silently for the answer.

"_Doc, what's up?_" Henry asked on the other end of the line

"You only booked us one room Henry" Helen said a little frustrated at the young HAP

"_No, that's impossible. Let me check again_" She heard him tapping away at his computer and waited for a moment before he came back "_I'm looking at them right now and it says they were two…."_

"Were?"

"_Tesla" _Henry ground out "_I'm sorry Doc"_

"It's fine Henry" Helen said before hanging up the phone and turning to Nikola with a murderous glint in her eye. "You changed our arrangements"

"Were meant to be playing a married couple Helen" Nikola said "It didn't make sense for us to be in separate rooms"

"I didn't want us in the same rooms"

"Why? Afraid you can't control yourself?"

"No" She growled at him seeing his smirk "Afraid _you_ can't control _yourself_"

"I will be the perfect gentlemen" He said to her smiling. She thought she had seen a flash of hurt on his face before the smile but pushed aside thinking it was her imagination. He then grinned at her again before speaking "Besides I don't sleep much, and neither do you"


	6. Chapter 6

****_**A/N: Ok probably one of the shortest chapters I will write for you guys but don't worry there will be action soon. The updates should become more frequent in the next couple of days as I have 3 weeks holidays now (YAY!) so more chapters soon.**_

_**P.S. Tell me how I'm doin if you feel like it, if not I don't mind  
**_

_**-Amy :)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Bloody idiots" Helen mumbled as she opened the door to her room that she was staying at. She slammed the door shut again with more force than necessary. She had gone out not even an hour earlier because there had been an abnormal attack. There had been 3 victims and 1 survivor that got out with a mild concussion. She had gone to the man when he was patched up too see what he could recall about the abnormal but had said it was all 'a little hazy'. He had said that it had changed from person to person and then into his wife. He had told her that the creature changed into his friend's wife and lovers, kissed them, the then froze, than it had bopped them on the head. She sat down on the couch with a huff and tilted her head back to look at the ceiling.

"No good news then?" Nikola asked from his spot next to her on the couch. Helen jumped slightly at the sound of another voice but calmed back down once she realised it was him.

"No" She mumbled

"Why what did he tell you?"

"That the creature turned into the victim's lovers and wives, kissed them making them freeze, than bobbed them on the head with her hand that grew nails instantly" She said and looked over towards him. He handed her a glass of wine, which she accepted gratefully, and leaned back again contemplating what she said.

"Anything else?" He asked her

"Just that the power went out before it entered the room" She said before taking a sip of the wine. He just hummed in response then got that glazed look over his eye that he had when he was deep in thought.

"I have a theory but there's no way to test it without finding the creature first" Nikola said after a minute of sitting in silence

"I'm all ears" Helen said turning to face him

"Well, you said that the man said that the creature turned into the persons wives and lovers correct?" He said raising an eyebrow also turning towards her

"Yes"

"Then what if it turns into the person you love the most to distract you" He said with a questioning look. Then he smirked at her before continuing "It would be you"

She chocked slightly on the sip of wine she just took before clearing her throat and stuttering "W-what?"

"They would distract me with you" He said still smirking. He voice was teasing but it sounded like there was a small bit of honesty to his words

"The man said the power went out before the creature came" Helen said trying to get away from that specific topic. She didn't really know who it would change into for her, but she had a pretty good idea "If the creature is electric could you locate it?"

He thought about this for a few seconds before nodding sharply. "I could find the area were the electricity is mainly and should be able to pin-point where the creature is. But I need an area to start with first"

"We'll start looking tomorrow" She said downing the last of the wine in her glass then standing up, placing the glass on top of the coffee table in front of her "Meanwhile, I'm going to bed"

"I'll join you" Nikola said smirking once more and standing up to follow her.

"Nikola….." Helen said in a warning tone placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back softly.

He just pouted at her and said "You don't trust me?"

'_It's not you I don't trust' _she thought but decided just to cross her arms over her chest instead and give him a pointed look.

"Helen you wound me" He said in mock heart putting a hand to his chest were his heart is. "I promised you I would be a perfect gentlemen and I intend to stick to that promise" he then flashed her a grin and cocked an eyebrow up at her "Unless you want otherwise?"

She rolled her eyes at him and just walked off towards the bedroom knowing he would follow her. Even if she refused he would still have unlocked the door later on that night and snuck in. '_This is going to be a long night_' she thought to herself again and sighed inwardly. She just hoped she could get some sleep, no matter how little it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Nikola woke up first. _'It must be just past dawn'_ He thought as he looked out the window of the bedroom and at the sun. He looked around again, trying to wake his mind up from its groggy state. It was always like this after he woke up, he felt like he needed to reboot his mind and body. He then noticed the warmth coming from the right side of his body. He was puzzled before he looked over to see her sleeping figure on the bed beside him. Her face was covered by her soft, dark brown hair. She was hugging him in her sleep; one arm was holding his middle in a tight hug as her head lay on his chest.

He laid there as still as possible for a couple of minutes before realising he should get up snd not allow her to catch him staring at her. He shuffled slightly, loosening her grip on his waist. He was just about to raise her arm off his middle when she started to stir. He stopped instantly, frozen, terrified that she would wake up and shoot him for this when it was her fault (he hoped). She stirred a bit more and took her own arm off his middle and rolled over to rest on her pillow. He sat there, not daring to even breath until she settled back down. He silently thanked god that Helen didn't wake up. He moved off the bed to get ready for the day like nothing had happened.

_**12 hours later**_

"We're lost" Helen stated as they walked through the caves. They had been going through these caves for over an hour now and had found nothing. Helen was getting annoyed and frustrated because Nikola said that he could find the abnormal. So far, he hadn't been doing a very good job of that. But he was doing an excellent job of getting them both lost in a dark tunnel of caves.

"We are not lost!" Nikola exclaimed getting just as frustrated. He had the weirdest feeling. He swore the abnormal was right in front of them but when they moved towards it, the signature didn't get stronger or weaker, it stayed the same all the way through.

"Then what do you call this?" She said holding her arms out, gesturing to everything, stopping mid step. Nikola also stopped and turned towards her with a grin.

"You, me, alone, in a deep dark cave" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while taking a step closer to her.

"Nikola…" She said drawing out his name in a warning tone.

"Oh come on Helen, I know you want me" He said his grin widening at the memory of her tucked into his side this morning "There's no annoying children to interrupt us" As if on cue they heard footsteps coming from further down in the cave. "Every bloody time" He mumbled as he heard the steps get closer. He looked back over to Helen whose eyes were wide with fear.

"We're not meant to be here!" She whispered while grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to the wall while turning off her torch light. "I don't even have clearance."

"Then we should ask what they're doing" Nikola said trying to walk over to where the footsteps were coming from only to be yanked back to Helen standing rather close.

"It's SCUI down here so unless you want to be skewed, pardon the pun, I would shut up and stand still."

"Well why don't we kill them first I mean….." Nikola started to ramble and Helen groaned. _'How do I shut him up?' _She asked herself. She could shoot him, but that would make too much noise. She could stun him, but that also made noise. What could she do? Suddenly she got an idea, she wasn't sure how he would respond to this but it was worth a shot. She didn't like this idea _that_ much (actually if she was being honest to herself, she loved this idea) but it should still leave him speech less.

"You're not even listening to me anymore are you?" Nikola said looking at her frowning. Helen shook her head out of the trance she had entered but Nikola took that as a no. "Well then why don't we….." He never got to finish his sentence before Helen had crushed her lips to his. He was stunned and just stood there for a few seconds before responding. Her lips were strong but delicate. His hand soon found rest on her cheek and he was backing her up until they hit the cave wall.

'_Wait! This isn't supposed to happen_' was Helens last thought before her mind went blank. She wasn't meant to get lost in the kiss, it was just meant to shut him up! His lips were caressing hers and she heard a little moan come from her mouth, or his, she wasn't sure right now. She heard the footsteps coming closer and she got one of her hands from around his neck (when had that happened?) and put it on her black bat on her belt and slowly started to slide it out getting ready to hit the person over the head. She put her hand back around Nikola's neck and drew him impossibly closer to her while she let him feel the cold steel of the bat to tell him what she was doing. He seemed to ignore it when his tongue brushes against her bottom lip. She gasped slightly accidently allowing access for his tongue to entre. This time she was sure that she was the one that moaned as his tongue bushed against hers. She almost forgot what her plan as until she heard the footsteps again, only this time they were closer.

She waits until she hears the footsteps right behind her before she swings her arm back, effectively hitting the guard in the face and knocking him out. She looks down to the body on the ground, than looks up to Nikola with a mixed expression, one of desire and anger.

"Was the tongue really necessary?" Helen asked as she put her baton away.

He composes himself quickly before smirking towards her and raising an eyebrow, "Was the kiss necessary?"

_Damn it_. He's got her there, the kiss wasn't completely necessary but it was the only way to keep him quiet. "Yes to distract the guard and to shut you up. Now was tongue really necessary?"

"Yes to make it look like e really were just one of the staff making out. Although I didn't hear any complaints on your side" His grin widens more. It may be dark but because of his vampiric senses he can still see the blush on her cheeks.

"Let's go before they find the body" Helen says grabbing her torch out again and shining it down both sides of the cave.

"Backwards or forwards?"

"We still need to know what they're doing here so forward."

"Lead the way, ljubav" His grin gets impossibly bigger when he sees her blush deepen at him calling her 'love'. He's called her it a lot so he doesn't understand why she's blushing now but he still loves that he can make her blush like a school girl.

* * *

**_eA/N: Ok I'm sorry if I get the make out scene wrong but forgive me, I am only 13 and don't know that much about it but I hope you liked it. So Review if you want to._**

**_-Amy :)  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Helen stunned two guards as she was going in, Nikola close behind. Nikola moved around her and also stunned a couple of guards, as well as the scientist trying to hide behind machines. The room was large and had been cut right out of the rock; it had machines everywhere around, a large monitor on the wall and a room joining to it. They both looked around to see if there was anyone else. When they were both satisfied they joined in the middle of the room, next to the largest machine that looked like it controlled everything.

"I'll go and see what's in the other room" Helen said.

"And I'll see if I can find out what our friends here were working on" Nikola said already starting to type on the control panel.

With a nod she left him alone and started to go to the other room. Once she got inside she saw it was a medical examination and experimentation room. It was only about half the size of the other room but big enough for about 20 people to be in it at one time. She moved over to the benches to look at the computers files before hearing a strange noise coming from the back of the room. She raised her stunner as she walked over as silently as she could. When she looked down to see what the disturbance was she saw that it was only a rat, shuffling through paper work and different vials. She gave the room another look around, taking note of the different substances they had, before going back to the computer and looking through for any kind of data that could tell them more about SCUI.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Nikola was so focused on the computer he didn't register the person coming up behind him. He was getting frustrated with all the firewalls he had to break through. Sure he could break through them in a heartbeat, but that didn't mean they were any less annoying. He groaned as another firewall popped up, that's when he heard the little laugh behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. It was so unusual to hear her laugh, let alone _giggle_ at anything.

"You were always so cute when you were frustrated" she said, smiling at him softly.

He was taken aback by this a bit. She had never admitted this, _ever._ Pulling out of his momentary shock he looked at her now more confused. "Helen, aren't you supposed to be in the other lab?"

"But why would I want to be away from you?" Helen said with a small pout as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her nose against his, but he just stood still, completely shocked by her actions.

Nikola squinted at her, like he was studying her, looking her up and down once to make sure she wasn't just drugged or something. Being satisfied that there were no small puncture marks on her anywhere, he looked up at her and caught her eyes again. Those deep, dark, loving brown eyes….. wait, brown eyes? Helen had blue eyes not brown eyes. She was just about to kiss him when he pulled back. She looked at him stunned and confused.

"You're not Helen" Nikola stated, taking another step back and out of her, or its, arms.

"Of course I am" She said taking a step closer as he took another one back.

"No, my Helen has blue eyes, not brown eyes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" He said, absolutely positive that he was right. He had gazed into her eyes long enough to know what colour they were. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and there was no way he was confused.

She smirked a little before replying, talons coming out of her hands. "Then you're smarter than I thought you were.

_**Back with Helen…**_

Helen sighed. There was nothing useful in the data base. All the experiments they were testing were just theories at this point; they didn't even have any abnormals to test them on, though clearly they were going to with the cages that sat at the back of the room in a small supply closet. She suddenly felt arms around her waist and a body pressed up against her back. She froze instantly, knowing who it was but wondering what he was doing in here.

"You seemed tense" He said as he pulled her more firmly against his chest and nuzzled his nose against her neck.

A shot of pleasure went through her when she felt his skin on hers. She cursed at herself silently; this was not how she was meant to react to him. She was meant to tell him to go away and get back to work, but the words wouldn't come out. She finally found her voice again after a few more seconds of his nuzzling.

"Nikola…" She said, trying to be threating but it came out more breathless. She turned in his arms and he stopped the nuzzling and looked at her. He smiled down at her, a genuine smile that he used to wear when they were first back at Oxford. She tried to push him away with her hands on his chest, however half-heartedly, but his arms just wrapped tighter around her waist effectively pulling her closer to him.

"Helen….." He said, his face only inches away from her own.

As much as she tried to restrain herself, she knew it was futile when he was this close. She reached up ever so slightly as he tilted down and kissed him. But it wasn't the kiss she was expecting, she knew from the second her lips touched his that this wasn't the man she had kissed just a few minutes ago in the hallway of the caves. His lips weren't soft enough and he didn't taste like wine. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to pull back but she couldn't, she was stuck to the ground. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were brown, not the blue-grey eyes she came to adore.

He must have noticed her stop because he stepped back from her and let her go. He smirked at her a bit before stepping forward toward her again and placing a hand on the back of her neck. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck like an injection of some sort but she didn't have long to dwell on it because before she knew it, she was on the floor, barley breathing.

"I thought you were smarter" He said, standing above her before walking out the door.

_**Back to Nikola…..**_

The creature was fast, but Nikola was faster. As it tried to land a swing on him he was able to grab it around the throat before using his talons to slice straight through its neck. It stopped movement instantly, its eyes rolling back into its head and slumping to the floor. It shifted back to its natural form after it died. It was a human, well not really. It was an abnormal that looked exactly like a human; it could blend into the crowed anywhere if it wanted to. Nikola slowly turned back to his normal state, but not before a sound came from the room at the end of this one. _'Helen_' Nikola thought as he raced down the other end of the room to look for her. He saw something move around in the room before he saw someone walk out. More specifically he saw _himself_ walk out of the room. He quickly ran up to the man and slit his through to. After making sure he was dead he ran into the room to check on Helen.

That's when he found her, on the floor, barely breathing. He raced over to her and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Helen" He said, not even trying to cover the fear and concern in his voice.

"Nikola…" Helen said back weakly looking up at him just to make sure it really was him.

He felt the fear start to go through him, going through his veins and all through his body like the electricity did. He had to help her, he had to _save_ her or he might just die with her. He looked around him to see they were in a medical lab of sorts. He placed her down gently on the floor before rushing over to, what looked like, the main medical bench. He examined all the vials and different substances on the desk, his brain working a mile a minute. Nikola had an idea but wasn't sure that Helen would like it, but it was either that or dying. He decided right then that he would do it; it didn't matter if she hated him after this, as long as she was around to do it. He quickly grabbed all the chemicals that he needed before drawing some of his own blood and mixing it together. He grabbed a syringe and got some of the liquid before going over to her and kneeling beside her.

"Helen" He said, lightly tapping the side of her face to keep her awake. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him as he rolled up her sleeve and grabbed the syringe. He quickly injected her with the serum then put the syringe down to cup her face, like she had done for him when he was dying. He saw her eyes one last time before they slipped closed and he heard her let out the last bit of breathe she had in her lungs.

"Helen" He said urgently, shaking her. "Helen!"

* * *

**_A/N: Again guys sorry for the delay and I promise I won't ever leave it for that long again. Next chapter should be up soon since I've already started writing it and if you could review this story that would be good. If not oh well._**

**_(P.S yes I have changed my name to Beastly21798 from now on till I change it again)  
_**

**_-Amy :)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He sat there, holding her. He couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't be dead, she can't be dead, but she is. He sat there, his heart breaking at the thought of having to go on without her, having to live while she was dead. He didn't even notice the tear that slipped down his face and off his cheek onto hers. He couldn't feel anything; he was numb, whether from shock or from his body just giving up after she left him, he didn't know. He just sat there for a couple minutes, holding her and stroking her cheek lightly, before he realised he would have to go soon. He wouldn't leave her here, he'd take her back to the sanctuary where she can be around the things she loved the most. Once everything was sort there, he would leave and never be seen again, wallowing in sadness.

He decided it was time to get up but he couldn't even begin to think of letting her go, but knowing he had to. He had to get the files from the main room, for her, so this wouldn't be a total loss. He laid her down gently on the ground and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. He whispered the words he had said when they'd first seen each other after 60 years.

"Волим те, Хелен," Nikola whispered, in his native language, into her forehead before getting up and walking out the room, looking back one last time before turning and going to the centre of the main room.

He finished un-encrypting the files and putting them on a hard drive for Henry before going back to the room where _she_ laid. He walked over to her and brushed the stray peace of hair off her face. He hooked one arm under her legs as the other supported her back and he lifted her off the ground. He thought he heard a noise coming out of her before brushing it off as wishful thinking. He started to walk towards the door, grabbing their bags on the way, until he heard the noise again. He looked down at her relaxed figure and saw nothing had changed. He started walking again and was at the entrance of the cave before he felt her jerk in his arms.

"Bloody Hell!" Helen exclaimed as her eyes opened and her upper body jerked. She looked around her, trying to remember where she was, before she felt the arms around her body and looked up to see Nikola staring at her in disbelief and her snuggled tightly to his chest.

"Helen…" He said staring at her like she couldn't possibly be alive. Perhaps he had finally gone made after seeing her dead.

"Nikola?" She asked questionably she looked around again before turning back to look at him, "You can put me down now."

He seemed to snap out of his daze at that and lowered her to the ground. He still kept a hand on her arm, whether he was making sure she was ok or she was actually here he didn't really know, and it seemed to help her. She stood up on slightly shaky legs but was able to stand without his help after a minute. She looked around and saw the body in the middle of the room on the floor and one beside the door to the room she had been in. She looked back to him. "What happened?"

"Ah, well, we got attacked by abnormals that look like us and I killed them but not before you, umm, you," he was barely able to get the last of the sentence out his mouth. He sucked in a breath before continuing, "You died."

"What?" She asked, she felt fine, better than she had in a while actually. "If I died, how am I alive now?"

"That was my quick thinking," Nikola said grinning at her, she just raised an eyebrow at him. "I turned you into a vampire, I think." He explained.

"You WHAT?!" Helen all but yelled at him.

"It was a very diluted version of the serum I used on the trust fund brats so it shouldn't turn you into a complete vampire, just heal you. But if you get a craving for blood, do tell."

"You infuriating man! Why not just use the medical supplies all over the room?"

"You were hurt too bad and I didn't have a lot of time. And what's the harm if you are a vampire? Just means there's another vampire that's not a stuck up inbred bit….." He was about to finish what he was saying but she had already turned around and stalked away from him, going back through the caverns to the entrance. He smirked at her retreating figure. So what if she was vampire, made her even more irresistible in his mind.

He started walking after her, not wanting to get lost in these tunnels as you so easily could.

* * *

_**A/N: Short Chapter. Sorry if the translations wrong, using Google Translate. It's meant to say 'I love you, Helen'.**_  
**_ Please tell me how I'm doing and if I ever leave it this long again, nag me until I post another chapter._**

**_-Amy :)_**


End file.
